


too much in the sun

by chidorinnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, it's Shisui that survives and becomes "Tobi." In another world, it's Shisui that threatens to plunge the world into disaster -- all to protect his loved ones. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of the old (now false) Tobi = Shisui theory. 
> 
> The title is a reference to Hamlet -- Claudius and Gertrude attempt to convince Hamlet to stop mourning his father. Claudius asks why the clouds still hang over him, to which Hamlet replies: "Not so, my lord; I am too much i' the sun."

He's gotten so big. 

It's only natural, you surmise. It's been almost a decade since you last saw him, and he was little more than a small child back then, clinging to his beloved brother and always taking his side over yours. As you bandage his torso, pulling him onto you so that his chin is anchored to your shoulder, you can't help but wonder why things had to go so wrong. 

Sasuke didn't deserve this. Itachi didn't deserve this. It's your job to fix everything -- it was always supposed to be your job and not theirs. 

"Mm," Sasuke says as he stirs. He blinks once, twice, and in that moment, you consider letting go of everything. He sits up and presses a hand to his forehead. His body goes limp as he slumps forward, and you hesitate to approach him.

No, you remind yourself. This is why you absolutely have to go through with your plan. For Itachi. For Sasuke. 

"You're finally awake," you say. 

Sasuke startles, and his back straightens. His hands tightly grip the blanket. "Who's there?" he demands. His voice is hoarse, weak, and you falter again. His eyes settle on you, and you activate your Sharingan -- if only to indulge Itachi in playing along with his gamble. 

Predictably, your mask combusts in black flames. Sasuke cries out in pain and covers his eyes with his hands. 

You discard your mask before you can convince yourself not to. You crouch down by your cousin's side and put your hand on his shoulders. "Sasuke," you say as he continues to groan in pain. "Calm down. It's all right." 

With surprisingly little effort, you manage to pry his hands away from his eyes. Tears of blood leak from his new Mangekyou Sharingan, and you dry them with your sleeve. "Are you all right?" 

When he finally locks eyes with you, his face goes utterly pale, and he stops breathing. "No..." he chokes out. "This is... you're not... you can't be..." 

"Sasuke," you say again, tightly gripping his shoulder. 

"This isn't real!" His voice comes out as a strangled gasp, and he breathes in short, panicked gasps. "You're not real--you can't be--" 

Standard operating procedure dictates that you give space to ninja suffering from anxiety -- but paradoxically, Sasuke slowly relaxes as you pull him into your arms. "This is real, Sasuke," you say as you rub circles into his back. "I'm really here. I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner." 

"Shisui..." 

You steel your resolve. For Itachi. For Sasuke. 

"Sasuke, there's so much I have to tell you."


End file.
